The Ultimate Hero
by Golden Yaksha
Summary: The Earth had found peace three years after Cell, only to be brutally disturbed by an age-old monstrosity. Gohan, left with the fate of the Universe weighing on his shoulders, engages Majin Buu in a decisive battle, only moments before the end, he finds himself in a ship drifting amongst the stars, unbeknownst to his surroundings, or what lies ahead...


It is **Golden Yaksha** returning and making his descent into the Marvel universe. I have been boring myself with a number of comics and figured that I could push something out here for the time being, and here it is. It's been awhile, I know, but I'm hoping that you've all been well.

I do hope you enjoy.

* * *

Electricity tore itself throughout the sky as two equally formidable warriors had continued their deadly dance with neither willingly giving an edge to the other. Gohan smacked several blasts of pink energy away, a massive explosion detonating behind him as he leapt for Majin Buu and swung his fist for the monstrous entity's head. Majin Buu caught it effortlessly and attempted to drive his knee into Gohan's midsection, grinning as the teen had used his knee to block it. The resulting contact created a massive shockwave that destroyed the land beneath them.

The two suddenly broke off a moment later and re-entered the fray with a bevy of punches and kicks that entered a level of speed simple incomprehensible. Gohan swatted away Buu's kick and dodged underneath the demon's punch before slamming his fist into his gut. Majin Buu's eyes widened as a globule of spittle had been forced out of his mouth, and his daze had quickly left him when Gohan grabbed his leg and tossed him downward.

Gohan watched as Buu's form grew smaller and smaller until it smashed into the earth, but scowled and thrust an invisible pulse of energy at the demon that exploded on impact, creating a massive chasm of fire that scarred the land.

The child slowly descended from the sky until stood atop a cliff, his bloodied mouth twisted in a small frown as he observed the widespread destruction of Earth in front of him. It was done so effortlessly, proving to him just how powerful as well as equally as dangerous Majin Buu had become. What troubled him greatly was how easily the monstrous demon had managed to achieve such power.

Absorption was something he had never been told of by the supposedly all-knowing Kai. Gohan believed if he were to know about it beforehand, then he wouldn't have lost Vegeta, Piccolo and his father to the likes of Majin Buu. Goten and Trunks wouldn't have died either. The fault was mostly his own however, and nothing was going to change that. "There's nothing I can do now about it now." He muttered dolefully as he wiped away the blood that stained his chin with the back of his hand, "I'll just have to put an end to Buu as soon as possible."

"Ah, Gohan…" Majin Buu laughed as he came out of hiding, landing on top of a cliff with his arms crossed and a large grin on his face, "You really believe getting rid of me was going to be that easy, don't you?"

"It was never going to be easy, but I won't back down. After all that's happened, I have to succeed." Gohan turned and faced the dastardly Buu before entering a stance, his eyes narrowing dangerously, "If I don't kill you, then who will?"

"You sound confident." Majin Buu lowered into a stance that resembled a twisted amalgamation between both Piccolo's and his father's – something that annoyed Gohan greatly. The age-old monster chuckled as he began to raise his energy in unison with Gohan. "That's something I'm going to spend a great deal of time breaking before I kill you."

"Well, you'd better hold off on the gravestone, Majin Buu!" Gohan gritted his teeth and jumped off the cliff with an explosion of energy, racing toward Majin Buu with his cocked back to strike with explosive energy, but blanched as he swung at nothing but air.

Majin Buu appeared behind him and swung a brutal kick to the small of Gohan's back, sending the teen crashing throughout several mountains. Gohan sprung himself off his hand and ignored the pain as he turned back toward his foe with a sneer but blanched as Buu stood directly in front of him, his pink hand glowing with sparkling, pink energy.

The pink demon chuckled the moment Gohan twitched and released a titanic blast of energy in the adolescents warrior's face, watching with malicious intent how the blast sent Gohan spiraling towards the heavens, "Too slow."

Gohan grimaced as he felt the crackling energy both burn and push him. The blast's instability was increasing rapidly, as was its heat; it would only be a matter of time before it would eventually explode. Gathering his wits about behind him, he had managed to resist the force of the energy blast and pushed himself toward the left, watching as the destructive energy raced toward the sky's apex before exploding in a giant blast of pink light.

"I-I can't believe it…" Gohan muttered, the force behind the explosion shaking him to the very core. That was the first and truest glimpse of power he had seen from Majin Buu, and it seemed almost ridiculous in comparison to his own. The energy blast was moderate in sized, but it possessed enough power to have destroyed the solar system a hundred times over.

"You seem awestruck." Majin Buu commented as he slowly rose toward the sky, his arms still crossed over his chest. "Don't tell me you've already lost your nerve? If it makes you feel any better, I wasn't exactly placing my all into that attack, but I'm sure you already knew that."

Gohan felt a rush of anger consume him and struck at Buu, ignoring how his fist was casually dodged and continued to throw an onslaught of attacks, all of which missed their intended target. Gohan quickly parried Majin Buu's kick and moving along with the momentum of the attack, had spun his body before unleashing a devastating roundhouse.

Majin Buu stopped the attack before it had a chance to reach his head and embedded his foot into Gohan's stomach, sending the teenager spiraling deeply into the ground. Gohan ignored the pain that shot through his form and charged a blast with all of his energy before firing it toward Buu.

"Ah, this is a major improvement…" Majin Buu opened his mouth and released a small laugh as the wave of bright light raced toward him, "But it's not good enough! Haah…!" He roared and clenched his hands together before smashing the blast back down into the hole.

"No way…" Gohan muttered with a cross hesitance and disbelief as he wasn't presented with any sound of his energy blast exploding, his face soon twisting into a look of massive fear as his own attack had been deflected back toward him, "N-no way!" He threw his arms forward and gritted his teeth as the shockwave behind the attack had deafened him temporarily.

To both Majin Buu's surprise and amusement, the attack had not exploded, although this was well known as evidenced by the planet having not been destroyed. "So, he actually managed to redirect the blast so that it burrowed a hole to the other side of the Earth instead of exploding. Interesting…"

To say he was uninjured would be a lie. Gohan raised his arms and stared disbelievingly at how burnt and unrecognizable they were. It had taken nearly everything he had to just deflect the amplified attack, and unfortunately his energy was far too low; hardly being enough to contend with Buu's own. "I-I can barely move. Is this the end…?"

"Sorry to interrupt your shortcomings." Majin Buu laughed as he descended down into the massive hole until he floated in front of Gohan, who was giving him a fearful stare. "I was surprised that you had managed to survive, Gohan, but this is good too." He smirked and cracked his knuckles before showing Gohan the back of his hands, "After all, I believe I said that I'd be making sport of breaking your confidence, and I'd hate to go back on my word…"

After a rather sickening and drawn-out beating, Gohan had been smashed through the Earth until he reached the surface, his face skidding on the ground until he came to a stop. Tilting his head to the left, he spat out some blood and gave several wheezing coughs.

Majin Buu took to the sky and grinned as he located the Namekian who had been spared his wrath on the Lookout, "Well then little Green, how does it feel? You're without a hero. Gohan has abandoned not only you, but the entire Earth!"

"Gohan would never abandon Earth!" Dende grimaced, "And he will defeat you, monster!"

"Such awe-inspiring words…" Majin Buu held out his arms, his eyes dancing in mirth, "Then tell me, where is Gohan? Surely, if he wanted to fight me, he would've challenged me by now, yes?"

Dende moved to speak by was silenced when the ground next to him exploded by a finger-blast of energy that went completely unnoticed by him. It was frightening to know someone so evil could hold such power, but he wouldn't lose his resolve.

"Surely, if he was here – he would have at least spared you from that attack, no?" Majin Buu tilted his head and fired another beam at the ground to Dende's right, the miniscule attack generating a large yield that sent the Namekian flying backward into the side of a mountain, "He would've spared you the pain of fighting a force you clearly have no chance against. Where is this hero?"

"Enough!" Majin Buu still faced forward, but stared at Mark Satan out of the corner of his eyes.

The oafish man who was still miraculously alive was shaking and held a high-caliber pistol in his hands; it almost looked as if he didn't want to use it. "That's enough, Buu! I-If you won't stop, then I'll have to shoot you!"

"Go ahead." The monster casually replied. "But let's see if your blind heroics can save this planet from the likes of Majin Buu!" Buu roared as he held his arms overhead, producing a tiny energy ball that increased infinitesimally in size, growing to the point where it actually managed to dwarf the Earth.

"Y-you leave me no choice!" Mr. Satan quivered at the raw feeling from the energy ball, but shut his eyes tight as he took aim in Majin Buu's general direction, "I'm sorry, old friend!" He cried out as he fired several shots from his handgun, all of which had missed Majin Buu.

Gohan hovered in that same breath and charged the Destructo Disk before firing it, the attack easily slicing into the gelatinous build of Majin Buu. True to its incredible capabilities, the disk separated Buu's lower and upper halves, dispelling the energy ball that would have been able to destroy the more than just the Earth. Gohan exhaled and dropped onto his knees before collapsing once more, "I…I made it in time…haah…"

Dende gaped as he saw his beaten and practically half-dead friend emerge out of the ground, and had begun to fly toward him, "Gohan! Are you all right?!"

"I'm not sure…I know how to answer that question without…" Gohan trailed off and contorted in pain at the feeling of a broken rib piercing his lung, "M-making you worry..."

"Forget about it! I'm going to heal you now – so just hold on!" With the urgency of not only his half-dead friend but the fate of the entire world, the Guardian of the Earth begun to heal Gohan with every ounce of his available power.

Gohan exhaled in an attempt to ignore his wounds slowly healing; the pain hadn't left him, but he could feel his that his strength was at its maximum. Dende looked at Gohan as the pre-teen stood up on his feet, "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine now, thanks a lot, Dende." Gohan clutched his hands into fists and allowed for a calm breeze to wash over him. He had received an amazing boost in power due to his being near death. What he was unsure of was if it was capable of defeating the likes of Majin Buu.

Dende sensed it as well, and patted his clothes of any dirt before standing up, "Gohan, what do you propose we should do?"

"You've brought me back to full-power, so I'm going to go and challenge Majin Buu once more." Gohan answered as he tore the top half of his dōgi off him. "You need to get out of here, and taken Mr. Satan along with you."

"W-what are you talking about?! You're powerful – yes, but Majin Buu is just too strong! We need to bide our time and think of something! Surely there's something else for you to learn from the Kaiōshin! "

"There's nothing else for me to learn, and that's not going to happen. Majin Buu has made it perfectly clear that he's far from stupid; he wouldn't dream of letting me off for even a second if it meant that I could become stronger than him." Gohan turned toward Dende, "You need to leave. If you die, the fate of the entire world dies with you."

Dende felt his confidence beginning to leave him. He knew that his best friend – like Popo, was entirely right in this regard, "G-Gohan…"

"Ah, there you are!" Majin Buu interrupted the two as he loomed overhead with his head tilted to the right, clearly expressing condescension. "I was wondering where you went off to. And look at this; you had managed to get all healed up! So, are you going to try and fight me again? I'm a little disappointed that you'd throw away your life so casually, but it appears this disappointment I'm feeling is quite natural. Is this Goku I'm feeling it from, or perhaps maybe Piccolo? I'm sure Vegeta has far more pressing matters than to deal with your failures."

"…Go now." When Dende had grabbed Mr. Satan and his dog, Gohan's eyebrows were furrowed, but a smile graced his lips as he floated in front of Majin Buu, "It's high-time we end this, Majin Buu."

Majin Buu's grin left him, though a small, pleasured smile still touched his lips. "I'm impressed. You've managed to gain a bit of a power increase. Perhaps I won't make as much of a fool out of you as I've did before."

"I don't want to fight."

"What was that? You can't possibly be serious."

Gohan closed his eyes as he felt another calming breeze flow through him; he had come close to losing the planet Earth, and he didn't want to experience another fright like that ever again, "I don't want to fight you, Majin Buu; at least, not here."

"I see; trying to do whatever you can to prevent any further collateral damage to Earth, huh?" Majin Buu sighed and shook his head, "Things like mitigating damage and casualty means virtually nothing for beings such as ourselves, I was hoping you'd understand, but fine; what do you have in mind?"

"…I know a place." Gohan opened his eyes before narrowing them.

* * *

Nestled in the ozone rich and tranquil realm known as the Planet of the Kais, were the remnants of the Gods who served as overseers for the entire Universe. Although small in number, they collectively taught and shared Gohan all of their techniques, martial arts, abilities, beliefs and customs. The defunct group in Kibito, Higashi and Rou were Gohan's last and most respected teachers.

"Are you out of your mind, Gohan?!" Kibito made an exaggerated pose and roared with enough strength to deafen Gohan, who merely closed an eye and innocently dug out his ear with his pinky finger. "You would dare bring," Kibito jabbed his index finger toward Majin Buu, who was standing in the distance with his arms crossed over his chest, "T-that abomination to our most sacred and holy land?!"

"Now, Kibito…" Higashi cautioned his steward, even though he fearfully stood behind the much larger Kai. "I am sure young Gohan has more than enough reason for bringing the likes of M-Majin Buu here…"

"I'm sorry." Gohan slapped his ear twice and apologized when he felt his hearing come back to him, "I brought Majin Buu here because I couldn't risk the potential destruction of Earth."

"And so that means you risk our own planet instead?!" Higashi was the one who began to scream at Gohan now, producing a very amusing scene to Majin Buu.

In the blink of an eye, the elderly Kaiōshin smashed his geriatric fist down on top both of their heads. "Cut the noise, you dimwits! Haven't you realized that this is the best course of action?!"

Higashi rubbed the top of his head, "But elder…"

Rou had silenced him with one good stare, "But nothing! This boy is sticking his neck out for the likes of you, the least you could do is show him your support!"

That had brought a serious damper on the mood, and the two Kais slouched in defeat, apologizing to the chuckling Gohan as they did so.

"Normally I wouldn't have agreed to such a rash decision," The elder Kaiōshin eventually said after clearing his throat, "But desperate times call for desperate measures, boy. Luckily enough, our sacred land is far more durable than that of the densest planet in the known Universe; it should be able to withstand the full force of your fight."

"Come now," Majin Buu frowned, "I didn't come here to be bored to death by you fools. Get it over with before I lose my patience."

Gohan turned back toward his enemy, "Lord Higashi. I need you to go to the planet Earth, and then take the Namekian Dende with you to the planet Namek. Thereon I want you to wish everyone who had been killed by Majin Buu back to life, all right?"

Higashi's eyes widened, and he nodded sharply thereafter, "I understand, Gohan."

"Thank you very much. Kibito," Gohan began, drawing the attention of the other Kai, "I need you to stay here with me."

Kibito blinked and pointed to himself, "Me? What use could I possibly have in this battle?"

"When the time comes, you'll know." Gohan answered ambiguously.

Higashi considered his student's words and nodded, "Very well. We will do as you say, and Kibito will do whatever he can to assist you here, Gohan. We can only hope our teachings will prove to be the deciding factor in this match. Our prayers go with you."

After the two Kai left the planet, Gohan turned toward the confused Kibito, "For now, Kibito, I'll need you to go and find some cover."

"What?!" Kibito blanched – eyes wide at what came out of Gohan's mouth, "Is that all you want me to do? This is your grand plan?!"

"Well…" Gohan blinked, "Yeah. Don't worry, you'll be fine; when the time comes I'll come for you."

Kibito gritted his teeth but realized that seeing as Gohan was the champion of the Kais and the potential savior of the Universe, he couldn't argue with him, "Understood. Please be careful." The man bade Gohan good luck before rocketing off into the distance.

After Kibito left him, Gohan released a breath of air he hadn't realized he had taken, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Buu."

Majin Buu smirked. "I suppose you've taken enough time, and this time spent wasn't without a good deal of humor. I trust you've done everything on your end?"

"There's nothing on my mind, except for the battle that lies ahead."

"Which basically means there's nothing holding you back. Good." Majin Buu nodded with a bright grin on his face, "That's good. Then allow me to welcome you to the end of your life, Gohan. I promise it's going to hurt…"

The two clashed in a bout of speed and finesse that was belied by their desire to tear their mortal enemy to pieces; Gohan formed an afterimage and threw a punch, feint-combo toward Buu. Majin Buu anticipated the attack, smirking as he effortlessly continued to no-sell all of the crisp and fluid movements Gohan had learned from his multiple teachers.

Majin Buu caught Gohan's fist and brought his face nearest the child's, "No matter how much strength you have, you can't beat an opponent if you can't outthink them!" He roared as the back of his fist streaked across Gohan's face, sending him soaring through the air.

The pre-teen caught himself in midair and appeared behind Buu in a burst of speed, his foot swinging for the back of Majin Buu's neck. Majin Buu snorted at the predictable tactic and elbowed Gohan in the stomach. The demon's head-appendage slithered and then tightened around Gohan's ankle, and Gohan gasped as he was violently pulled forward and then spun in circles, vulnerable to the cheerful laughing of Majin Buu as he continued to rotate his neck.

Gohan gritted his teeth in an attempt to resist the gravitational forces that were being exerted on him, and charged a ball of energy before releasing it into Buu's face, forcing the terror to relinquish him. Just as he managed to right himself on his feet, his vision tumbled as he was knocked countless kilometers backward courtesy of a monstrous blow to the cheek from Majin Buu.

Majin Buu twitched his finger, and roared as he swung his arm in an open-handed uppercut, creating a shockwave that cut into ground as if it were butter. Gohan's eyes widened at having sensed the invisible blade of energy racing for him and he shot an undetectable energy blast from out of his eyes, the two blasts colliding and consuming miles upon miles in endless flames.

"Not a bad warm-up…" Majin Buu commented as he flickered above the flames and the trench that appeared as deep as it was endless in length. "But are you ready for the real battle?" He asked as Gohan appeared behind him.

"I'm more than ready, Buu."

Majin Buu shrugged his shoulders and made a noncommittal sound, "If you say so. Just try not to disappoint your family any more than you have already."

Gohan slowly floated in a half-circle until he came face to face with Buu, and the two warriors stared at one another before disappearing, surrounding the planet in a bevy of monstrous explosions and concussive bursts of air that resulted from their punches.

Majin Buu smirked as he was pushed onto the defensive; whatever he had said to Gohan had brought out an enraged, passionate response from the adolescent. The demon's eyes widened as he felt his back hit the side of a mountain and turned back toward Gohan, who slammed his fist into his cheek, sending him throughout the construct and into the ground.

_"Lord Higashi, are you there?"_

Higashi's eyes widened as he heard Gohan's voice, and cleared his throat as to calm himself. _"I hear you loud and clear Gohan. We have been watching your intense battle with rapt attention, and I…had just wanted to apologize for not telling you about Majin Buu's most prominent ability, as well as the loss of your father."_

Hearing that bothered Gohan, but not as much as he thought it would. _"It's fine, Lord Higashi. Are you on Namek with Dende and the Namekian Guardian?'_

Higashi glanced to the left and noticed the large number of Namekians – including those mentioned were staring in wonder of the destruction shown in the Elder Kaiōshin's crystal ball. _"They're here, what would you have them do?"_

"Not bad…" Majin Buu commented as he wiped some blood from his mouth with his thumb. "What else can you do?" Gohan ignored the terror and tossed a virtually harmless energy blast at him before creating an afterimage. Buu snorted and held brought his arms up in a cross-guard to block the incoming punch. To his surprise, the illusionary copy of Gohan flowed through Buu, and the real Gohan drove his fist into his midsection.

_"Give them the order to wish everyone who had been killed on Earth back to life." _Gohan thought with a smile at the groan of pain that escape Majin Buu's mouth,_ "Once that's done, let me know…"_

Smelling blood in the water, Gohan roared as he continued to pummel Buu within an inch of his life. After he unleashed a barrage of strikes to his face and midsection, he flipped over Buu and grabbed his head-appendage. Grunting loudly in effort he flared his energy and began spinning multiple times before flinging Buu into the ocean.

Gohan cupped his hands in an iconic pose and calmed himself as he begun to charge his energies; within moments, a large, golden ball of energy pulsed in between his coarse hands. Upon noticing a movement in a section of the ocean, Gohan roared as he thrust his arms forward, "Kamehameha!" The golden shot of massive energy had escaped his palms and swelled in a devastating explosion as it had reached his mortal enemy.

"Did that do it?" Gohan frowned and stared at the massive hole that he had created within the ocean, which had begun to spark with distorted bolts of electricity.

He received his answer in the form of a fist streaking across his face, splitting his lip messily. Sneering from the blow, Gohan gave Majin Buu a shot to the sternum before driving his knee into the monster's chin, launching him across the planet.

Buu collected himself easily enough and blocked Gohan's follow-up punch with the front of his elbow before the two had begun exchanging punches and kicks that shook the earth time and time again with tumultuous shockwaves.

Gohan broke through Buu's guard and struck after a stalemate, his fist crashing into Buu's face and knocking him backwards. Buu recovered and quickly sped to his left in order to dodge Gohan's next attack before utilizing his size advantage to kick for the teen's throat. Gohan caught the leg mid-swing and surprised Buu by spinning in midair before tossing the monster into the ground. He quickly raced for the crater where Buu stood and threw several blasts of golden energy toward his position.

Buu hardly needed to move to dodge the scattershot, but he threw an energy blast in order to bat one of them toward Gohan, who had dodged it reflexively. The blast had exploded several miles away, resulting in an explosion that stained the world a blood-red color. Majin Buu used the distraction and decked Gohan in the chin, causing him to stagger midair before following up with a kick to the side, which had been sloppily blocked by an uncoordinated Gohan.

Gohan growled and focused his swimming vision to the best of his abilities while he tried to switch the flow of the battle back into his favor, but Buu had been relentless as he moved to attack again, throwing a bevy of strikes both precisely and indiscriminately.

After throwing an intentional energy blast that had been kicked away by Buu, Gohan parted from the ancient evil and telepathically thrust his energy forward, knocking the monster back with a shockwave. He soon sped toward the reeling demon, continuing the high-paced battle with him now on the offensive.

Buu felt the air tear itself away from his lungs courtesy of a strong blow to the stomach from Gohan, who then roared as he slammed both of his fists atop of Buu's back, spiking him toward the ground in an attack that created a massive crater.

Gohan descended toward the ground with his knee extended but had grimaced when Majin Buu had split into four separate entities, "Multi-form…!" Feeling something akin to nausea at seeing the monster make use of his mentor's technique, Gohan shot an energy blast at the ground and flew backwards, his hands and legs moving as fast as light as he warded off the four sets of punches and kicks that moved his way.

The teen punched one Buu away before blocking the three others with his arms and right leg respectively. His scowling face soon turned into a grimace as he flared his energy, sending the duplicates sprawling away boneless and uncoordinated.

Majin Buu exhaled as he had reformed, but had soon tilted his chin up in a haughty manner that was further embellished with an infuriating smirk. "Impressive, I didn't think you could keep up with me for this long. You've really changed after I placed you on death's door not too long ago." The creature crossed his arms as he appraised Gohan's slightly beaten, yet tireless form

"I haven't forgotten," Gohan furrowed his brows as he floated in the air, watching as the taller creature had mirrored his movements, "I've been doing my best to show my appreciation."

"I can tell, though it won't do you any good." Majin Buu admonished his student, and then surprised him by slamming his elbow into the boy's sternum.

The force of the blow expunged blood from Gohan's mouth, but Majin Buu continued his onslaught regardless of the fact, beating the child within an inch of his life before slamming his heel against the nape of Gohan's neck. Gohan cried out gutturally from the blow and turned midair to fire an energy blast toward Majin Buu, who then blocked it, immediately retaliating by kicking him once more in the midsection that sent him deep within the dense earth.

Majin Buu touched the heel of his hands together and fired a massive energy blast that detonated as soon as it touched the ground, engulfing the portion of the planet in a titanic explosion. He observed the horrid, black smoke for several moments longer before cracking a smile. "Oh, so that's game?" The monster shook his head as he floated directly above ground-zero, chuckling at Gohan's non-existent energy signature.

"Ah, so we're running away, aren't we…?"

Gohan closed his eyes as he continued to swim through miles upon miles of bedrock with advanced use of his energy. He wasn't keen on running away, but he found there was nothing to be gained while fighting an entity that can take as much damage as it can dish out, without having to worry about stamina loss, _"Lord Higashi?"_

_"Ah, Gohan; I'm glad you're all right. We were worried." _Higashi gave the group a nod, bringing forth a cheer from them. It was surprising; even though the Sacred Planet of the Kais was distanced from all sentient life by an entire dimension, Gohan and Majin Buu's energies could be clearly felt, and they were most definitely imposing in stature. _"What do you need?"_

_"Have you managed to go through with the wish?"_

Higashi nodded, although Gohan most likely didn't see it. _"It has been done!"_

_"That's great to hear." _Gohan's allowed for a small smile to grace his lips as he jumped out of the ground, _"I've figured out a way to defeat Majin Buu for good."_

_"Impossible! Please, tell me what you are planning on doing!"_

Gohan released a breath of air, _"I'm going to use the Spirit Bomb."_

_"The Spirit Bomb…?" _Higashi drew a blank, _"I've never heard of it, but if it's of such power for you to swear by it, then it must work! Although, how would we going about using it?!"_

_"Have Mr. Satan to speak with the people of Earth to send me their Genki. I'll attempt to –"_

"There you are." Gohan cut the telepathic link with the god and turned toward the haunting figure that was Majin Buu, who grinned. "I thought you had died. I don't know whether to feel anger or elation."

"…So I think I'll try and kill you again and make do with whatever emotion that surfaces." Majin Buu fired a beam out of his finger, laughing as Gohan scrambled to separate himself from the area that had been just razed into nothingness. Without batting a lash, he fired a beam which this time managed to strike the reappearing Gohan in the chest and then followed up by slamming both of his hands atop the child's back.

Gohan tucked his knees into his chest, flipping forward and landing on his feet before narrowly dodging Majin Buu's heel and in a burst of super-speed. Majin Buu followed after him and kicked for Gohan's head. Gohan pushed the kick away with his left forearm and used the momentum to kick Buu's legs from underneath him.

Majin Buu hopped over the kick and spun in the air before firing a nondescript blast at the ground, chuckling at the look of shock on Gohan's face. Gohan gritted his teeth afterward and fired a blast of equal standing to Majin Buu's own, the colliding blasts exploding in a miniature supernova of heat and destructive force.

"Agh…!" Gohan coughed as the condensed explosion containing more than a quadrillion tons of force had knocked him backward like a ragdoll. After bouncing haphazardly on the ground for several moments, he sprung off of his hand onto his feet, which drug on the ground until he came to a stop. He barely took a step forward before he felt need to use his hand to nurse the left side of his face, which had been burnt to the point of his eye being forcibly closed.

That had been the wrong course of action and Gohan jumped up to dodge a casual energy blast, only to be ensnared by a prison of three, impossibly strong energy rings that not only bound his arms and legs together, but left him suspended in the air.

"What do you think of my newest technique? It's amazing, the things you can come up with on the fly. I've taken a bit of liberty from Vegeta, but I'm positive he won't mind." Majin Buu chuckled as he casually glided upward, laughing snidely.

Gohan fought against his restraints to the best of his abilities, but the more he struggled the more energy the rings of light would drain from him. "D-damn it…!" He couldn't believe he got himself placed into this mess, and when he had been so careful at that. Was this the end? He had been so consumed in the mortality of the moment he hadn't realized Buu had cupped his hands together at the hip.

"Don't feel so down. I actually have something to cheer you up. Kaa…mee…haa…mee…" Gohan's eyes widened fearfully as a very familiar, blue light had darkened the area around them. Upon seeing the child's expression, Majin Buu cackled wildly with poorly veiled pleasure, "Haah, so you do know what this is! Tell me, how does it feel to be killed by your own attack? Nothing short of terrible I imagine!"

"No! Gh…!" Gohan's struggles had grown restless, but that had only spread gasoline on the flames that was Majin Buu's laughter.

"Don't worry! You'll have plenty of time to feel sorry for yourself in – urk!" Majin Buu grunted as Kibito took the time to emerge from the shadows and landed a kick against the monster's face, sending the terror sprawling into the ground and crashing into a mountain.

In spite of the bile rising up his throat, he allowed for a grim smile to adorn his previously stern expression. "I sensed your distress, and I feared I wouldn't be able to reach you in time."

Majin Buu's temporary halt in concentration had severely weakened the rings of binding light, allowing for Gohan to easily break them with his strength. After flexing his arms, he looked up into Kibito's face. "It's alright. I'm just glad you came. I don't think I would want to know what would've happened if you hadn't stopped him."

Kibito grimly took note of Gohan's more serious wounds and nodded, "As would I. Here," The age-old attendant placed his hand on top of Gohan's shoulder, "Hold still. I'll do my best to mend your wounds."

Gohan closed his eyes with a smile as he felt all of his injuries being healed at a rate much faster rate than what Dende was capable of. The pre-teen too – possessed the healing technique, but it was redundant considering since he would be further wasting his energies to heal his injuries.

"There," Kibito grunted, "You're at your maximum." Even though the savior was healed, Kibito was immensely frightened by the extent of Gohan's injuries; he appeared to have been on death's door. After a terse period of silence, the Kai turned to stare over the horizon, where he had previously kicked Majin Buu. "Do you think an attack like that was enough to vanquish the monster?"

"No." Gohan's incredibly quick response had silenced the man, "He's dazed, but far from dead. As strong as I am, matching the likes of a Majin Buu who absorbed the power, intelligence and skill of my father and friends is difficult, but eradicating him is another problem entirely."

Kibito noticed that the child appeared to have possessed some sort of mental haggardness, but there was a sliver of hope in Gohan's voice. "This…you were expecting this to happen, weren't you?"

Gohan answered him with silence.

That silence was all that Kibito needed. "Have you thought of some sort of plan, or tactic in order to combat the beast?"

"I have a way to win this, but there's a problem concerning its methods. This is actually where you come in, Kibito." Gohan answered as he checked his power level. It had increased, but only by a negligible amount; such was the nature of the Zenkai. Majin Buu could still make short work of him if need be.

Kibito's eyes widened, "And what would you ask of me?"

"I need a distraction."

"A distraction…?"

Gohan nodded with a frown on his face, "I need time to properly gather enough energy that could exterminate Majin Buu and purify him from his evil nature. If it were possible to do on my own, I wouldn't ask you for this, but you're the…" The adolescent trailed off when Kibito had turned his back to him.

"Consider it done." Kibito relented after a moment of pause, taking a deep breath as he assumed the stance he had assisted Gohan with in mastering. He knew that Gohan possessed the type of character to rather do harm unto himself before others, but this was something beyond him – beyond everyone. Kibito feared dying, but not so much for a noble cause such as this. "How long do you require my services?"

Gohan took to the air and held his arms upward as if stretching, a thankful smile on his face. "I'm drawing energy from the Universe. It should take –" He stiffened as wave of light blue energy had washed over him, and he glanced up at the monstrosity that was the Spirit Bomb, producing a low-sounding droning noise that practically radiated incredible power. "N-no, it's already more than halfway finished…"

Drawing power from the energies of nearby planets and stars was one thing, but the Genki of a sentient creature was a very considerable thing to be able to receive. Silently, he offered the aliens he had never met extensive praise and extol – especially one Mark Satan from Earth, before furrowing his brows seriously at Kibito. "As it is now, it's going to require more time to defeat Majin Buu. I can't really say how long."

That bothered Kibito somewhat, but he nodded nonetheless, "Take your time. I've long since given it my all, and what a better time to give it."

At that utterance, Majin Buu exploded from the ground with a roar of anger that was barely veiled with annoyance. The attack the Kai momentarily subdued him with angered him more than hurt him, for it ruined his more than perfect chance of exterminating Gohan. His small bruises healing within moments, Buu glared daggers at the red-skinned man as he neared him. "You, you're going to pay for that…"

"You won't get past me, demon." Kibito stomped whatever hesitation he felt and narrowed his eyes, "There's far too much at stake for me to simply – guh!" The Kai felt the words die on his tongue as a flash of imperceptible light that flashed in his peripheral vision. He shakily turned his head and took note of his right arm, which had been eradicated in its entirety. As fearful as the image was, he couldn't let this deter him.

Kibito kicked off the ground with his face wrought in pain and anger as he threw an energy blast that immediately exploded off the chest of terror of all that lives, "You wretch! I'd rather die than let you kill the last, best hope of the Universe!" Seeing as though his attack did nothing, Kibito growled as swung his remaining arm toward his impossibly strong foe.

"Hmph, if you wanted to die so badly," Majin Buu spoke lowly as he caught Kibito's fist and broke it effortlessly before piercing his hand through the man's chest. "You need only ask."

"…!" Gohan fought himself to scream out in shock and anger upon watching Majin Buu beat his mentor into a bloodied pulp, but he had to focus himself completely on the construction of the Spirit Bomb; there would be no point to Kibito's sacrifice if the plan failed and he wouldn't allow it. "Damn it. Come on, just a little more…!"

Kibito slumped to the ground but caught Majin Buu's ankle as he tried to look away, his right eye twitching closed as a result of the pain and his bloodied mouth smiling defiantly, "Where do you think you're going, you abomination…? Our battle…is far from over."

Majin Buu picked up Kibito by the scruff of his robes and jerked the man slightly. As much fun as he had toying with the young Gohan, he found that the child's strength had been rising steadily over the course of their battle; this was to be expected given his absorbed knowledge on the biological intricacies of the Zenkai, but he would be damned before he would play himself into a losing situation.

"Speak for yourself, Kai." The man dangling hopelessly in front of him with a hole in his chest was standing in the way of his victory, "We're done here." Majin Buu tossed the man into the air and attempted to blast him into oblivion, but he stiffened as a foreboding sensation washed over him, prompting him to turn around.

It was the absorbed memories of Goku, Vegeta and Piccolo that told Majin Buu just what was being displayed before him right now; the Spirit Bomb. Majin Buu was well aware of his power, and how he held a slight edge in power over Gohan, but not even he could envision himself surviving the likes of that. The attack appeared to have been larger than anything he had ever seen before; it was so gigantic in size that the entire sky had been filled with its light.

Gohan released a breath of relief as he felt the Spirit Bomb near completion and opened his eyes to meet Majin Buu's fearful gaze. "This is my win, Majin Buu…"

"No! You don't know what you're doing!"

"I'm a long way from setting everything right," Gohan gritted his teeth as he willingly begun to absorb the Universal energy within the Spirit Bomb, "But I'll start by taking you down!"

Majin Buu's eyes widened as he realized what the child was doing, but he was temporarily stopped from advancing as Kibito had attempted to use his telekinesis to restrain the monster. The paralytic effort had been defeated easily – and Majin Buu had quickly obliterated Kibito with an energy blast; the damage had been done, however.

The wielder of the tremendous energy floated in front of one of the many moons that surrounded the Sacred Planet of the Kais, his skin now possessed an iridescent golden glow in color – as if he were a living embodiment of the Sun. "Kh…" Gohan gritted his teeth as he tried to restrain the massive, chaotic energies within him. It felt as though he were going to burst like a balloon any minute now.

What amazed Majin Buu however was the adolescent's energy; it wasn't his own, but it was large to the point of incomprehension. If he were to get hit by that attack, he would without a doubt die. "No, I won't let that happen!" Majin Buu screamed in desperation before firing an energy blast that simply bounced off of Gohan's skin.

Gohan glided forward at a speed undetectable by the strongest being in the Universe, as he appeared before the stunned Buu near instantaneously. Majin Buu gritted his teeth and swiped his hand for Gohan's neck, but found his hand had been caught inches away from the child's jugular. "It's over…" Gohan whispered decisively and drove his fist into Majin Buu's stomach before releasing all of the energy outward.

Almost immediately, the energy amassed from all life that spanned across the Universe poured into the terror known as Majin Buu, destroying him seemingly on a molecular level. The energy from the Spirit Bomb then began to discharge to the point where an explosion that was large enough to destroy this planet and its moons had been created.

Gohan had only begun to realize this after all of the energy had been discharged from his body, but had felt nothing remotely close to regret. He purified Majin Buu's soul, and in doing so he was capable of freeing Vegeta, Piccolo and his father from their bondage. When he begun to feel the strength behind the Spirit Bomb slowly break down his body, he closed his eyes and welcomed death.

So that he'd be resurrected as the hero his family would be proud of.

* * *

Thanos sat quietly within the recesses of his starship _Sanctuary_, observing the bitter, dark and frozen vacuum that was space. This black void was vast – expansive and knew no bounds, possessing a similar characteristic to that of his own ambition. It had been regularly said whatever he desired had begotten nothing but death and misery.

Unfortunately, what the Mad Titan desired most of all was the power that surpassed that of even a God.

The Infinity Gauntlet.

Truthfully, the desire for such power was nothing but a means to an end. Said end was for nothing to appease the only being that had ever brought warmth to his frigid heart; Death. He has done everything for her, and will continue to do everything for her until the avatar of despair finally acknowledges him with the love he has held for her.

Thanos was brought from his inner musings upon noticing a massively bright surge of golden light; it was nearly blinding, but the Titan questioned its origin simply due to the fact that he was nowhere near a star of any sort. When his AI had alerted him to a foreign mass that was located to the ship's right flank, he gave the order for his drones to acquire the object, so he could further pique his curiosity.

"Thanos…?"

The Mad Titan had paused on his descent to his autopsy room which also loosely served as a room where he would ponder; it was the place where he would be most comfortable with death. Thanos did not bother to turn around, and remained composed as he heard the soft utterance of his name flow throughout the corridor. She was supposed to be asleep; both out of sight and out of mind.

Gamora hugged herself slightly; even when being faced with the back of her hulking surrogate father, she would find herself scared into silence on most occasions. Now, however, her nervousness had been overridden by curiosity, "I saw the drones carry away someone."

"What of it?"

The young girl opened and closed her mouth, "I-is that person going to be all right?"

"We shall see. I will have you escorted back to your quarters. Do not venture outside without my permission again." Thanos left the young girl to the hands of his robotic servants, though his thoughts were now occupied once again. Gamora truthfully meant nothing to him, but he would at the very least show her affection from time to time if he meant she would completely devote herself to his cause.

The adolescent girl who had been taken from a normally pacifistic planet would be instrumental in his cause to forcibly part Adam Warlock from the Soul Gem. Gamora had been prospering underneath his teachings well-enough, but she was found to still be an unfinished product; there was still an unfounded aspect of her training that she has yet to have gone through.

After entering his autopsy room, Thanos came across the unidentifiable object that had been brought to his attention through a miraculous flash of light, and he could honestly say that he was left wanting. The being of interest on the metal slab before him was nothing but a male youth who appeared to have been from any planet in the known cosmos, although the Mad Titan was certain he held some ties to Earth.

The child was beaten senseless with a number of scars and burns that made it seem as though he was subject to some form of torture or endless battle. Although he was completely shirtless – clad in nothing else but a pair of tattered orange pants and scuffed boots, the child had a level physiology that left even the most physically dominant specimen green-eyed.

Thanos noted after a minute or so after observation that the child had begun to breathe once again, albeit at an incredibly slow pace. "Your kind is deigned to nothing but aerobic respiration," The mutant Titan commented as a servant drone had brought forth a tray filled to the brim with a number of extremely sharp cutting tools, "And you have somehow managed to survive the vacuum of space."

He was about to offer the child an unapologetic apology as his scalpel neared the boy's chest, but he soon stopped himself. Thanos grimaced and roughly placed the blade back onto the tray; it was now after he bothered to hesitate that he lacked the compunction to continue forth with the operation. It was made apparent to him however that there was something peculiar about this child.

After he bothered to hook the child up to a proper life-support system that he found that the child held in abundance a form of energy that was pure. The nature of the energy wasn't unfounded given that the Mad Titan had some understanding of it, but the sheer volume of this child's energy was seemingly endless; it was as if comparing a drop of water found in a regular being to an entire ocean.

"I had recently developed technology that has yet to undergone testing." Thanos initiated a conversation with the unconscious child – a trait he had long-since adopted with the unfortunate beings he would conduct experimentations on. "And who better to test its capabilities on than you – a precarious boy who I've so casually stumbled upon?"

What the Mad Titan had in mind was a device that could heighten one's metabolism to the point of it healing injuries within moments. It was something he had at first bothered to use on himself after finding that his level of regeneration was beneath that of any Eternal, though now he had long since abandoned that thought.

It would be far within his capability to fully heal the child, but bringing him over to his side could present some difficulty, although all that came to mind was the destruction of Adam Warlock and the acquisition of the final Infinity Gem.

Unbeknownst to the Thanos, a grim smile took place on his rugged maw, and he candidly began his macabre operation with delight.

* * *

Stretching out to a red sun that sat at the edge of the far horizon was nothing but corpses that floated atop a sea of blood, rendered in pieces and left unidentifiable. Gohan had felt his stomach churn for the seventh time as he stared into the horrorstruck face of someone who died an unfortunate death. It was a common phenomenon as stated from his psychology books that it is possible to dream about some unknown person, granted the dreamer had caught a glimpse of said person.

Gohan was most assured in his eidetic memory, and he was certain that he had never seen the bulk of the bodies that lined the road. "Most of these people aren't even human…" He muttered with his jaw set stiffly as he continued to walk on top of them, "More importantly, am I dreaming? This feels all too very real…"

Just then, the pre-teen was brought to the attention of a figure that stood in the distance, but even with his superhuman sight, the object still remained blurred. It was only after a moment that Gohan's eyes widened at exactly who it was, prompting him to run with all the speed he could muster, "Mom!"

It didn't make any sense. What was he doing here? And why was his mother here of all places? No matter the reasoning, Gohan couldn't fully accept it. Upon reaching her, he held his hand out toward Chi-Chi, only to feel an immensely cold sensation tear its way through his heart.

Gohan's expressionless face remained so, and the only emotion that crossed his face was the fear at seeing his mother turning to greet him. It wasn't Chi-Chi at all, and Gohan found that the person – or entity that stood in front of him was a robed being that bended shadow as to obscure its face.

The being's figure was undoubtedly feminine, but something felt horribly wrong. Gohan felt a lone thought that was not his own enter his mind as the face of the robed woman was presented to him.

Death…

* * *

Gohan snapped awake and palmed his hand over his face in an attempt to relieve the tension from his body; it felt as though that dream in particular had enveloped him in some kind of impenetrable atmosphere in which it completely reeked of death, "Agh, my head…"

He swept his feet out from underneath the sheets and stood on a very cold and metallic floor. It was in fact, so very cold that he suddenly became aware of his surroundings. It was a fairly large room that was decidedly gray and color and was lit by multiple artificial fluorescent lights from above; that, coupled with the bed that was hooked up to medical equipment – most notably the heartbeat monitor had brought Gohan to the realization that he was in a medicinal facility of some sort.

What Gohan had soon realized at the very last moment was a large bay window to his right that showed an unrestricted view of the distant stars glittering seamlessly within the confines of space.

Space?

Gohan pressed his hands as well as his face against the cold window and strained his eyes, gaping at having confirmed his initial findings. "I-I'm in space? How the heck did I get all the way out here?!"

"I was hoping you could assist me in finding that answer." Gohan whipped his head around with a speed that nearly broke his neck and blinked questioningly at the titanic, purple-skinned man standing in front of the door that led to this room. The man's face seemed deformed in some manner – as if he had suffered some horrible accident or mutation, but Gohan kept that thought to himself as it wasn't in his character to speak about them in any fashion.

Gohan coughed into his fist and naturally brought up a bright smile that wasn't reciprocated whatsoever. Not detracted by this at all, the adolescent had stepped forward, "My name is Gohan. What's yours?"

"Thanos." The Mad Titan observed the child closely, taking note of how his injuries had healed perfectly; there was nothing to hint that he had even been in a scuffle. Unfortunately, Thanos was not fully convinced, and had streaked the back of his fist across the boy's mouth.

Or he would have, if Gohan had not telegraphed the attack perfectly. At most, the force behind his blow had pushed the child several inches from the side. What interested Thanos the most was the fact that the child's demeanor was completely serious – almost morbid, as if he was debating on whether or not to enter a confrontation.

Thanos quickly slammed his knee into Gohan's stomach, breaking the child's ribs and sending him into the floor in a heap. Unsurprisingly, the boy had stood up one second later, although he appeared to be more fatigued than he was hurt."Kuh...what was that for?" Gohan shook his head and scowled heavily at the towering man; did he really want to fight.

"Don't misunderstand my sudden assault as an invitation to conflict. It was a test – to see if you had regained full access to your faculties." Thanos disengaged and placed both of his massive arms behind his back. The child's strength had not fazed him in the slightest; in fact, he was growing more and more intrigued by it. No mortal could possibly stand up to the full brunt of his attack without facing critical injury if not death, especially not some child; but this one was radically different. "More importantly, it was to test the full extent of your healing factor."

"Healing factor?" Gohan's annoyed scowl evaporated and he blinked several times before dropping out of his stance. "Now that you mention it…" He trailed off as he begun to prod his chest. To his surprise, his ribcage – where he had clearly felt had been fractured, somehow healed within the span of moments. Gohan took a deep breath, and exhaled, feeling no soreness whatsoever. "I'm perfectly fine?"

"It was a success, then."

Gohan addressed the gargantuan man quizzically, "What was a success?"

"You had come before my ship, beaten, broken, and left to the harshness of space." Thanos began as he walked out in front of the large observation window in the corner of the recovery room, "Given your injuries it would have been impossible to mend your wounds without being left with a physical defection of some sort, but with use of advanced technology, you were able to fully convalesce. The result of this experimental technology appeared to have left you with some form of advanced regeneration."

"I-I see." Gohan stammered and glanced at his open palm. He furrowed his eyebrows and dug his fingers into his palm until it broken skin. Ignoring the blood that stained his fingers, he watched – entranced as the wounds begun to heal within seconds. Something like this was truly amazing, but Gohan was left sorely annoyed, "You didn't have to attack me unawares to see if it worked or not, you know."

Thanos remained silent for a moment. "It was preferable to the alternative. I did not think actively warning you of any danger would be beneficial to my experiment." He noted how the boy appeared to have been miffed by his statement, but he paid it no mind. "You had not answered my question."

"Huh?"

"You were left floating in the vacuum of space. What I want to know is how you were able to survive, and what events led to your being there."

Gohan closed his eyes and cupped his chin, making an expression of pure, serious thought. For all intents and purposes, he should have died a thousand times over as a result from the Spirit Bomb imploding, but he had managed to survive somehow. More importantly was that he was unable to sense anyone, and he knew he was no longer within the Kaiōshin Realm.

Huffing at the realization that had been presented to him, Gohan moved to answer the man's question, but paused as his stomach had released a ferocious growl. After an awkward silence spent, Gohan laughed and scratched the back of his head lightheartedly, "I'd love to answer your questions, but could I get a bite to eat first, please? I'm starving…"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Now then, I suppose you all are reasonably upset at my longer than usual absence. Well I had to deal with a number of things; more importantly being without a computer. Long story short: I had to go and get another one while dealing with the fact that I had lost a good bit of important files in the other one; if you hadn't guessed it yet, I had lost the rough draft of a number of stories, as well as the second and third chapter to _Limitless_. **[I suppose this is why you have to back up files, right?] **It's not great, but the world keeps on spinning I suppose.

This most definitely means that I'll be more active now, and there's no need to worry about anything. Pending any sudden injury or something equally as tragic, I'll be updating my stories on a weekly basis after I've settled in and published the second chapter. I'll also be rehashing the DBZ/DCAU story as I'm not really enjoying how I came off with it. The High School DxD will also in the making of being rewritten. So give me some time either this month or the next, and we'll be all sailing on a comfortable schedule.

Here's a Power Grid!

Son Gohan's **Power Ranking Grid**

**Intelligence:** 5 out of 7 **[Genius]**

**Strength:** 7 out of 7 **[Incalculable; in excess of 100 tons]**

**Speed:** 7 out of 7 **[Warp Speed; Transcending Light Speed]**

**Durability:** 7 out of 7 **[Virtually Indestructible]**

**Energy Projection:** 6 out of 7 **[Able to discharge multiple forms of energy]**

**Fighting Ability:** 7 out of 7 **[Master of all forms of combat]**

Does it seem a little too much for you? Of course it doesn't! [It doesn't help that the ranking system is a little wonky at best]. There was literally no other reason to do this than to give you all the perspective of how I would view a top-tier DBZ character in Marvel.

You may have some things that need to be addressed, and well I'll to do my best with a pre-emptive strike.

How old is Gohan? He's twelve.

What is Gohan doing with the Ultimate Power-up at such a young age? Canon-bending on my part; I had decided to run through the fake story in my head where Gohan ascends to SSJ3 only a year after the Cell Games. You then insert the Buu Saga two years later, and this is where we are.

Truthfully, I had just wanted to try something different. In this fashion, Gohan is still frosty in his training and received a much larger boost than he did in the actual manga.

Why is he ranked so highly? Gohan has trained underneath multiple high-tier fighters, and has mastered their techniques. Branching from that is his mastery over Ki control, which gives him the ability to control and use energy in many ways.

While he isn't über-durable, I'm of the mindset that it would take a lot of force to severely injury him. It would have to be a considerable stopping power, and I mean considerable. **[Gohan was damaged by Thanos' kick so much because he is incredibly weak due to him being out of it as well as lacking a great deal of energy. I would say around ten percent of his maximum].**

Gohan's strength? Fighters in DBZ are capable of dishing out energy blasts that can level moons as early as the first saga, and given Akira Toriyama's statement about how strength is limited and bolstered with the amplification of Ki, a lot of fighters could probably lift incredibly heavy objects. If a character is able to ward off an energy blast which contains enough force to level a planet, then he's easily capable of lifting billions of tons of weight. Although, they won't because it's both exhausting and pointless. We should all know just how pointless lifting things can be in comparison to striking strength. **[Why lift a mountain if you can crush it with a planetary-level punch?]**

Gohan's speed? Basic powerscaling. Goku ran the Snake Way at over Mach 17+ **[At the lowest possible level]**. Any increase to one's power level is definitely bound to increase all of their stats as well, considering DBZ runs on one source of power **[Barring certain outliers like the USSJ form]**. If you can acknowledge the World King Fist as well as the multiple SSJ forms and their specific multipliers, then something along the lines of a top-tier DBZ character being able to move incredibly faster than light shouldn't be a surprise.

Don't worry, at most Gohan can move massively faster than light speed while in short bursts; he can also fly somewhat faster than level of light speed, but not before quickly losing speed over some time, as its incredibly draining. **[It's not like they would willingly do it either, considering entering a speed over Mach 5 would probably constitute some damage to the atmosphere. Moving in bursts of speed shouldn't have this effect.]**

In my humbled opinion, Gohan can be pretty slow at times if not just plain goofy, but I think it's established that when it comes to academics that he's vastly intelligent. I would leave the ranking of 'Super-Genius' to folk like Bulma, who'd I consider to be the Tony Stark of her respective universe.

If you hadn't realized, Majin Buu absorbed Gogeta – that's right; I brought him into this story, although you all didn't really see much of him anyway. I decided to make use of Zenkai, although the boosts weren't enough to fully close the gap between Gohan and Buu. Given how Gohan's Ultimate-boost was even greater due to having reached SSJ3 beforehand, he would be roughly equal to the likes of a Majin Buu that absorbed Gotenks. Gogeta is far stronger than Gotenks however, which is why I would say that Majin Buu w/Gogeta is considerably stronger than Gohan.

Lastly, what are Gohan's powers going into this story?

**Matter Manipulation**

**Intangibility**

**Electrokinesis**

**Pyrokinesis**

**Aerokinesis**

**Telekinesis**

**Telepathy**

**Regeneration**

Aside from the last one, everything on that list is dependent on Ki control, something which Gohan has mastery over.

All right, that's it for now. If you all have any other questions, just send a message my way.

**Please Review!**


End file.
